


No Title

by Yas_Snape



Category: Simon & Garfunkel
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yas_Snape/pseuds/Yas_Snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that came to me while watching the Central Park Concert. No beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Title

The concert was over and they knew nothing they ever did would ever top that, they had filled Central Park. After two encores, they sat in their dressing room not wanting to get down form the high they were feeling, door locked so no one would come in, fights and previous hurts forgotten for the moment, but nothing could last forever, and as the buzz from the show subsided, silence fell, smiles disappeared and all that was left were two people with a past.

“It’s over.” Paul said calmly looking at the floor, not really specifying what he was talking about.

“We can always go back on tour… If we don’t kill each other during rehearsals that is.” Artie attempted a shy smile in the other man’s direction.

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about, Artie.”

Art looked at Paul with a flame in his eyes. “Don’t! Don’t you dare. I don’t want to know.”

“Why not? I know you were waiting for this to happen! You spent all this time waiting for it! You said so in the beginning.” Paul had raised his voice and got up taking two steps in the direction of Art’s chair, resting his hands in the armrests. “You never wanted me to be happy.” He hissed.

Art looked into his friend’s eyes, let his gaze fall to Paul’s lips for a moment and looked back up. “You’re wrong.” He whispered. “I never wanted anything but your happiness, I just knew you’d never be happy with her.” He pushed Paul’s arm out of his way and went looking for a joint. As soon as he found one and lit it, Paul batted it away from his lips.

“You won’t get high before we’re finished talking!”

“From where I stand, this isn’t a conversation. You’re just yelling at me, as always.”

“You are unbelievable!”

“I’m unbelievable? You come to me, out of the blue, to say your marriage is over and I’m the unbelievable one? What do I care if things are over between you and princess Lea?”

“Ah, but you do care. Don’t you?” Paul’s walk was almost a prowl in Art’s direction and in seconds he had Artie pinned to the wall. “That has always been the problem, hasn’t it?”

Art let himself be pinned and as soon as he could, locked his lips with his partner’s. The kiss was full of passion and longing, suddenly Art was no longer against the wall and they both were tangled on the floor fighting for control. Art was the first to break the kiss, and as soon as it was over he got up and walked to the door stopping with his hand on the doorknob. “You’re right, I have always cared. Jut like I have always loved you, since we were 11 years old.” He didn’t dare look back at Paul, afraid of what he might see in Paul’s face. “The problem is, you have never cared enough and now I’m tired. Tired of waiting for you, tired of always taking you back when one of your girls breaks your heart. This time I won’t, Paul. This time I’ll put myself first, even if it kills me.” He opened the door slowly, the sound of the people outside waiting to greet them already filling the room. He took a deep breath and finally looked at Paul. “Think about it, Paul, because the next time I take you back, you’ll have to be ready to take the next step. Because if you leave again for another woman, it will be the last time.” He exited and closed the door quietly behind him. Paul just slid to the floor, buried his face in his hands and began to cry.


End file.
